Girlfriendly visit through revenge
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: When Lady, Tramp and the kids visit Simba and his family, Kion met Danielle and fell in love with her which cause Tifu to get jealous. Note, this was a collaboration between me and CliffordxLion King fan as roleplay.


One day at Jim Darling's house, Lady and Tramp are giving the announcement to the kids.

Tramp said, "Kids, can you come down here for a minute?"

Lady said, "We have an announcement to make."

Angel said, "Where are we going?"

Scamp said, "Are we going to the mountain?"

Lady said, "No."

Danielle said, "Are we going to a volcano?"

Tramp said, "Not even close."

Annette said, "Then where are we going?"

Tramp said, "We're going to visit my old friend when I was a young pup. Before I was a street dog here, I was one of Simba friend. He send me a postcard and ask me to take my family there for a visit."

Scamp said, "Cool."

Collette said, "Wait, where is this place that Simba live exactly?"

Tramp said, "It called the Prideland. He used to live in the jungle when his father passed away."

Annette said, "THE PRIDELAND! THAT PLACE IS HIDIEOUS!"

Collette said, "It's filled with many dirty."

Lady said, "Now you two, mind your manner."

Tramp said, "And don't worry, I'm sure the Prideland won't be that dirty for you three girls."

Danielle said, "You sure?"

Lady said, "Yes."

Tramp said, "Now, we gotta get going. The Prideland is pretty far from here."

So they all started walking to the Prideland. An hour later, they finally made it.

Tramp said, "Well, we're here. What do you think?"

Scamp said, "It awesome."

Angel said, "Yeah a perfect place for me and Scamp to have some nice doggie fun alone."

Lady said, "Well, you'll get to do that soon enough."

Tramp said, "Come on, let go to Pride Rock.

So they all went to Pride Rock. As they got there, Simba and Nala saw them.

Simba said, "Hey, guys!"

Tramp said, "Simba, it so great to see you again. I see that you change your mind and decided to stay in the Prideland instead of the jungle."

Simba said, "But of course. This is my home. Glad to see you too!"

Tramp said, "I want you to meet my wife Lady."

Lady said, "Hello."

Tramp said, "These are my kids. Scamp, Annette, Collette, and Danielle."

Scamp said, "Hi."

Annette said, "It nice to meet you."

Tramp said, "And this is Scamp friend Angel."

Angel said, "Hello."

Simba said, "Nice to meet you all!"

Nala said, "I'm Nala, Simba wife."

Tramp said, "Wow, she's gorgeous. I remember the last time when she was young and so clean and more beautiful than ever."

Lady said, "Tramp, don't you dare flirt with another female."

Tramp said, "I'm not, I'm not..."

Simba giggled and said, "Don't worry. Anyway, my children are somewhere at the Prideland. My son Kion is with his Lion Guard protecting and my daughter Kiara is hunting with her friends."

Tramp said, "Ah, nice."

Scamp said, "Hey dad, is it okay if we explore the Prideland?"

Tramp said, "Well, okay. You kids be careful."

Nala said, "Also, there is dangers, so if you see any, find the Lion Guard."

Scamp said, "Got it."

So the pups set off to explore the Prideland.

Danielle said, "Wow, this place is so cool."

Angel said, "Yeah, don't you think so tenderfoot."

Scamp said, Definitely!"

Danielle said, "Hey, here's an idea. Let go someplace dangerous."

Scamp said, "I'm all for it!"

Collette said, "What? Why would you wanna do something dangerous?"

Danielle said, "Oh come on. Scamp went to the junkyard and it was dangerous."

Annette said, "Since when do you care about dangers."

Danielle said, "I just like the excitement that all."

Angel said, "Well I don't see any dangers yet."

Scamp said, "Hmm, I did remember once my father told me that Simba went to a dangerous field. The Elephant Graveyard."

Angel said, "Then that's our stop, tenderfoot."

Danielle said, "Then let go there right now."

So the pups went to the Elephant Graveyard. As they got there, they were amazed.

Scamp said, "Cool..."

Danielle said, "This place is awesome."

Annette said, "I don't think we should be here."

Danielle said, "Why not?"

Collette said, "Because, it dangerous. We could get hurt."

Scamp said, "Oh please. Like anything would happen to us."

Danielle said, "Yeah. Beside, we love the smell of danger."

Scamp said, "I know I do!"

Collette said, "Oh brother."

As they were exploring, Janja saw pups heading his way. He smiled evilly and went toward them and said, "Hello pups."

Scamp said, "Uh...Who are you?"

Janja said, "My name is Janja. I am the ruler of the Outland."

Scamp said, "I'm Scamp and this is my girlfriend Angel and my sisters, Annette, Collette, and Danielle."

Janja said, "Aw, it nice to meet you all. Too bad I'm gonna have to eat you."

Annette said, "Wait, did he just say he wanted to eat us?"

Scamp said, "Not if I have anything to say about it."

So Scamp started to tackle Janja, but Janja quickly claw at him.

Janja said, "Ha! No way you're gonna defeat me!"

Angel said, "Oh no, tenderfoot are you okay?"

Scamp said, "Grr, you're one tough um, what are you again?"

Janja said, "A Hyneas and you are my dinner."

So Janja went to pounce on Scamp, but Scamp quickly got away. They all ran for their lives. Janja ran after them. Soon, Danielle tripped over.

Danielle said, "Ow!"

Annette said, "Oh no, Danielle."

Janja headed toward Danielle. Danielle screamed and said, "HELP!"

Soon, Kion quickly tackle Janja before getting to her.

Kion said, "Are you all right, miss?"

Danielle looked up to the lion cub and blushed. "Thanks you."

Kion said, "You're welcome."

Danielle said, "Ooh, you have nice abs..."

Kion blushed and said, "Thanks. I do work out and help protect the Prideland."

Danielle giggled and said, "You're so funny."

Kion said, "Thanks."

Danielle said, "How come you don't have any fur?"

Kion said, "It a long story. I got shaved off by my sister."

Danielle said, "Whoa."

Janja said, "Ahem, I hate to break this romance Kion, but you will not stopped us from destroying that pup."

Kion said, "Oh, yes I will!"

So Kion use the roar at Janja and send him flying off.

Kion said, "Ha! That'll teach him!"

Scamp said, "Whoa, that was some slick move."

Kion said, "Thanks."

Scamp said, "My name is Scamp. This is my girlfriend Angel and my three sisters Annette, Collette, and Danielle."

Kion said, "Well, nice to meet you guys."

Collette said, "Thank for saving our sister."

Kion said, "You're welcome. I'm Kion by the way."

Angel said, "Wait, Kion leader of the Lion Guard."

Kion said, "Yep, that's me!"

Annette said, "So where's the rest of the guard."

Kion said, "They'll catch up. In the meantime, let get you back to the Prideland. It not safe here."

Danielle said, "Okay."

So they all went back to the Prideland. As they got back, Danielle went up to Kion and said, "Hey Kion, can I ask you something?"

Kion said, "Sure. What?"

Danielle said, "Do you think you can teach me how you did that slick move?"

Kion said, "Sure can!"

Danielle said, "Uh Scamp, can you and the girls excuse us."

Scamp said, "Sure, let go ladies."

So the four left.

Kion said, "Okay Danielle, that slick move I did was called the Roar of the Elder."

Danielle said, "Cool!"

Kion said, "Now, only I have it, but I can definitely teach you to do your own version."

Danielle said, "Really?"

Kion said, "Yep. I taught it to Clifford. So I can teach you. Okay, first you gotta take a deep breath."

Danielle took a deep breath

Kion said, "Now do a tiny roar as loud as you can."

So Danielle did a tiny loud roar.

Kion said, "Good. Not bad for a beginner."

Danielle said, "Thanks."

Soon, Ono came and said, "Kion, we got problems."

Kion said, "What is it?"

Ono said, "Tifu is surrounded by Rairai and Goigoi."

Kion said, "Hevi Kabisa! We gotta save her."

Ono said, "Come on. I'll lead you there."

So Kion, Ono, and Danielle went to find Tifu. Soon, they saw her being chased by Rairai and Goigoi.

Tifu said, "Help me!"

Kion gasped and said, "Rairai, let her go now."

Rairai said, "Ha! Why should I?"

Kion said, "Because, you don't deserve to eat anything."

Goigoi said, "Oh yeah, well what are you gonna do about it?"

Kion quickly use the roar and send Rairai and Goigoi flying.

Kion said, "And we've done it again..."

Danielle said, "Wow Kion, you're my hero."

Kion said, "Glad you saw it Danielle. Now for Tifu, are you okay?"

Tifu said, "Kion, who is this girl?"

Kion said, "This is Danielle. She and her family are visiting."

Tifu said, "You're dumping me with that clean freak."

Kion said, "What? No I love you both. It just that, she's a little prettier."

Tifu snarl at Kion and claw his eyes out.

Kion said, "Ow! Watch it! You could've really made a mark!"

Tifu said, "Well that what you get for cheating on me. Now I will have my revenge."

Kion said, "Oh yeah. What are you gonna do?"

Tifu said, "Well I don't know, but I'll be back."

So Tifu left.

Danielle said, "What was that all about?"

Kion said, "She's...one of my girlfriends, and the most possessive one by far."

Danielle said, "How many do you have?"

Kion said, "Well I also have Zuri, Vitani, Wratani, Daffodil, and Flo."

Danielle said, "Wow, it seem like you have ways with ladies."

Kion said, "Ha! Sure do."

Danielle said, "Come on, let go find someone who can take care of your eye."

Kion said, "Don't worry. Rafiki can help me. Come on."

So Danielle and Kion went to Rafiki.

Rafiki said, "Hello! What is the problem?"

Danielle said, "Excuse me sir, Kion had a scratch on his eye."

Rafiki said, "Oh dear. Don't worry, I'll go get a clean out and patch."

So Rafiki went to get some clean out and patch. He first clean up the scratch mark on Kion's eye and placed a patch around it.

Rafiki said, "There. That should take care of it."

Kion said, "Thank Rafiki."

Rafiki said, "You're welcome. Oh and who is this young lady?"

Danielle said, "I'm Danielle."

Rafiki said, "Ah nice to meet you. I'm Rafiki."

Danielle said, "Wow, so you do the care for medicine right."

Rafiki said, "Yes I do!"

Danielle said, "Wow."

Kion said, "Come on Danielle, I'm gonna show you the rest of the Prideland."

Danielle said, "Okay."

So Kion and Daniele left. Meanwhile, Kiara and Zuri are practicing their hunting.

Zuri said, "Man, this is so boring."

Kiara said, "Oh come on Zuri. When we were at the city we couldn't even hunt. Why are you always complaining?"

Zuri said, "Well maybe it because you gotta keep practicing to be the dumb queen of the Prideland."

Kiara said, "Hey, I don't like it that much, okay?"

Zuri said, "Whatever."

As they were hunting, they saw a couple pups heading this way. Kiara had an idea and she quietly pounce on Scamp.

Kiara said, "Gotcha!"

Scamp said, "Yikes."

Scamp gasped and he looked at the pretty lion. He blushed and said, "Well hello there my pretty. What your name?"

Kiara said, "I'm Kiara, the future queen."

Scamp said, "Oh baby. You are so beautiful."

Kiara said, "Ah thank. I'm Kiara. What's your name?"

Scamp said, "The name Scamp."

Kiara said, "Scamp. I love that name."

Scamp said, "Thanks!"

Angel started getting mad.

Scamp said, "Hey Kiara, how about you and I hang out?"

Kiara said, "Sure, whatever you say tenderfoot."

Angel eyes widen open. She got mad and tackle Kiara.

Angel said, "Grr...You leave him alone!"

Zuri gasped and said, "How dare you attack the princess?"

Angel said, "She was flirting with my boyfriend here and she stole my line."

Scamp said, "Angel, I can't believe you would do that."

Angel said, "And why not?"

Scamp said, "Because she's a princess and you should know better."

Angel said, "Oh so now you're gonna go with Kiara over me."

Scamp said, "Yes."

Scamp picked up Kiara and said, "Don't worry Kiara. You're safe with me."

Kiara said, "Aw..."

Angel said, "Grrrr."

Annette said, "Oh come on Angel. Don't tell me you're jealous."

Angel said, "She stole my mate."

Zuri said, "So. I mean, Kiara had Kovu and he doesn't complain."

Angel was surprised and said, "Zuri, who is this Kovu anyway?"

Zuri said, "Her boyfriend...normally."

Angel said, "Oh, so Kiara boyfriend is Kovu huh. Well, I gotta go do some work. Bye."

So Angel left.

Collette said, "Well that was weird."

Scamp said, "Well anyway, Kiara, would you like to go on a romantic walk with me."

Kiara said, "Sure!"

So Scamp and Kiara left.

Collette said, "Aw, those two are so great together."

Annette said, "Yeah."

Zuri said, "I have a bad feeling about this."

Collette said, "You do?"

Zuri said, "Yes. I know Kiara and Kovu more than when she hang out with Scamp. If Kovu sees this, well you know what will happen."

Annette said, "What?"

Zuri said, "I don't know, but in the meantime, let keep an eye on Kiara and Scamp."

Annette said, "Right."

So Zuri, Annette, and Collette follow Kiara and Scamp. Meanwhile, Angel went to find Kovu. Soon, another female lion went toward her and said, "Hello there. Going somewhere."

Angel said, "Oh yeah, I'm just looking for someone. Who are you?"

Vitani said, "I'm Vitani. What's your?"

Angel said, "I'm Angel. You know, save for the fact that I have fur, you kind of remind me of...me."

Vitani said, "Yeah, only I'm an Outlander."

Angel said, "Well I use to be a street dog until I live with Tramp."

Vitani said, "What was that like?"

Angel said, "Well, it was fun, but then it start to die down."

Vitani said, "I see. Well, what are you doing here anyway?"

Angel said, "I'm looking for a cub name Kovu."

Vitani said, "Oh, him. He's around here somewhere..."

Angel said, "I need to talk to him."

Vitani said, "Well last time I saw him he was heading toward the Elephant Graveyard."

Angel said, "Really?"

Vitani said, "Yep."

Angel said, "Thanks."

So Angel went to the Elephant Graveyard to find Kovu. Soon, she found him.

Angel said, "Hi! I need to talk to you."

Kovu said, "Huh? Who are you?"

Angel said, "I'm Angel. I'm visiting."

Kovu said, "Angel, I like that name."

Kovu did the eyebrow thing at Angel.

Angel giggled and said, "Nice. Anyway, do you know your girlfriend Kiara?"

Kovu said, "Sure do! Why?"

Angel said, "Well, someone else walked up to Kiara and stole her from you. Now Kiara is in love with him."

Kovu eyes widen and said, "WHAT! Who was it?"

Vitani said, "My own boyfriend, Scamp."

Kovu said, "Grr, well that Scamp is gonna pay and I know how."

Vitani said, "How?"

Kovu said, "By having you date me."

Angel said, "What? Whoa, whoa, whoa, I didn't say that."

Kovu said, "Aw come on Angel, please."

Angel sighed and said, "Fine."

Kovu said, "Great, let go."

So Angel started dating Kovu. Meanwhile, Kion and Danielle are at the top of the hill and looking at the view of the Prideland.

Kion said, "Isn't it awesome, Danielle?"

Danielle said, "Yes it is. You know Kion, you are the first male cub who never disappoint me."

Kion said, "Really?"

Danielle said, "Yeah."

Kion said, "Wow, no one ever says that to me before."

Danielle said, "Really?"

Kion said, "Yep. You're the only one."

Danielle said, "Aw, that's sweet."

Soon, Ono came and said, "Kion, we got a problem."

Kion said, "What is it?"

Ono said, "Timon is hanging from a cliff."

Kion said, "We better save him!"

So Kion, Ono, and Danielle went to find Timon. Soon, they heard him cries for help.

Timon said, "Help! Help me, please!"

Kion said, "It Timon. Quick."

They quickly rush to Timon. Soon, they found him hanging from a cliff.

Kion said, "Don't worry, we'll get you out!"

Timon said, "Hurry."

Kion said, "Danielle, grab me the vine."

Danielle said, "Got it!"

So Danielle got the vine and toss it to Timon. Timon quickly grabbed the vine then Kion and Danielle quickly lure him back up.

Timon said, "Thanks, guys!"

Kion said, "You're welcome, but how did you end up hanging from a cliff?"

Timon said, "Well I found some juicy bugs and I tried to catch it, until I slipped off."

Kion said, "Oh..."

Danielle said, "Well you gotta be more careful next time."

Timon said, "Right, I'll do that."

So they all went back to the meadow. Meanwhile, Tifu is at Pride Rock mumbling about Kion and Danielle.

Tifu said, "Grr...I can't believe they're spending so much time together..."

Soon, Bunga came up and said, "Hey Tifu, what up?"

Tifu said, "Oh I'm just mad cause Kion is now dating that clean freak Danielle."

Bunga said, "Well, you're one too."

Tifu said, "Yeah, but she's more prettier than me."

Bunga said, "Well, you gotta do something to win him back."

Tifu said, "Yeah, but how?"

Bunga said, "I can't. It not like you have to take revenge on Danielle."

Tifu eyes widen open, smiled evilly and said, "Revenge huh. Hehehehehehehehehee!"

Bunga said, "Oh, boy."

Tifu said, "Thank for the idea Bunga."

So Tifu ran off to get her revenge.

Bunga said, "Me and my big mouth.

Meanwhile, Scamp and Kiara are out in the meadow taking a scroll.

Kiara said, "Man, I'm loving this..."

Scamp said, "Yep. Hey Kiara, wanna see some of my slick move."

Kiara said, "Sure!"

So Scamp went to the top of the hill and jump very high then did a flip five time and landed on his paws.

Kiara said, "Wow!"

Scamp said, "You like it."

Kiara said, "Yeah. I love it."

Behind the bushes, Collette, Annette, and Zuri saw Scamp did a slick move.

Zuri said, "Wow, how did Scamp do that?"

Collette said, "He just does."

Annette said, "Beside, we weren't with him when he ran away."

Zuri said, "True."

Back at Kiara and Scamp.

Kiara said, "Hey Scamp, want me to teach you how to hunt."

Scamp said, "Sure!"

So Kiara took Scamp to the Giselle. Zuri, Collette, and Annette followed them there.

Kiara said, "Alright Scamp, you ready."

Scamp said, "Yep. It tricky right."

Kiara said, "Yep. Now first you must stay as low as you can."

Scamp said, "Got it."

Scamp lay as low as he can.

Kiara said, "Okay, you see those antelopes over there. That's your target."

Scamp said, "Whoa. Are we gonna attack them?"

Kiara said, "No. My father said that we're only allowed to attack animals if it important. If we attack them just to learn how to do it, then that'll break the circle of life."

Scamp said, "Oh..."

Kiara said, "Alright Scamp, get ready."

Scamp said, "Okay."

Before Kiara and Scamp can hunt, Kovu and Angel came.

Angel said, "Oh Scamp."

Scamp said, "Oh, hi!"

Angel said, "Guess who I'm dating."

Kovu said, "Hello."

Kiara gasped and said, "Kovu, you dumped me for her."

Kovu said, "Well you're the one who dump me for that stinky mutt."

Scamp said, "Hey!"

Angel said, "And it wouldn't have happened if Tramp hadn't met Simba."

Kiara said, "And who ask you to complain?"

Angel said, "Huh?"

Kiara said, "You complained when I was dating Scamp here and you think I stole him from you."

Angel said, "That because you did. Not only that you stole my line that I always say to him."

Kiara said, "Need I remind you that you only love Scamp just to get him to go home to where he belong."

Scamp said, "WHAT?"

Angel said, "That is not true. I love him cause he's funny and yes I do want him home to where he belong."

Scamp said, "Oh so you were just using me to get away from the junkyard for my safety. Just like you who wanted to be a house pet."

Angel said, "Well, I am one now."

Kiara said, "Well maybe it better for you to be a junkyard dog instead."

Angel said, "Say that again snobby brat."

Kiara said, "You heard me."

Kovu said, "Alright, that it."

Kovu went to Scamp and claw his eyes out.

Scamp said, "Ow! You'll pay for that!"

Kiara said, "How dare you hit my boyfriend?"

Kovu gasped and said, "Oh great now you're in love with him."

Kiara said, "Yeah, I am."

Angel said, "Tenderfoot, don't you dare betray me."

Scamp said, "Sorry Angel, but Kiara is my new mate now."

Angel said, "What?"

Kiara said, "Yep and you can't stop us."

Kovu said, "Oh yeah. Well too bad cause Scamp doesn't even live here."

Angel said, "And Kiara can't leave the Prideland. She had to stay here and be a drama pathetic queen."

Kiara said, "Hey!"

Scamp said, "You can't talk to the future queen like that girly."

Angel said, "Scamp, you have crossed the line. From now on Kovu is my new love. Not you."

Scamp said, "Fine, be that way. Let go Kiara."

So Scamp and Kiara left. Angel and Kovu left as well. Meanwhile, Tifu went to find Kion and Kion and Danielle. Soon, she found them.

Tifu said, "Grr...What are you two doing?"

Kion said, "Oh hey Tifu. We were just walking."

Tifu said, "Oh I see. Hey Danielle, would you like to walk with me. Girl to girl."

Danielle said, "Sure!"

So Tifu and Danielle went for a walk.

Tifu said, "So Danielle, how come you love Kion so much?"

Danielle said, "Well, he's handsome, and kind, and really fun too."

Tifu rolled her eyes and said, "Well I know Kion a little more than you do. Did you know that he didn't even listen to Kiara when he was suppose to be moving the bees instead of the eland?"

Danielle said, "He didn't tell me about that..."

Tifu said, "And did you know that he didn't listen to Simba when he only should get lions only in Lion Guard instead of random animals?"

Danielle said, "He did tell me about that, and I respect what he did."

Tifu said, "Well I am Kion girlfriend. You see, he just like flirting and cheating on every one of them."

Danielle said, "Well I don't think that's true though."

Tifu said, "Of course he did. He cheat on me, Zuri, Wratani, Vitani, Jasiri, and Fuli."

Danielle said, "Wow..."

Tifu said, "Come on, I wanna show you something."

Tifu took Danielle to the bottom of the gorge.

Danielle said, "Where are we?"

Tifu said, "This is where I first met Kion."

Danielle said, "Oh really."

Tifu said, "Yep. He helped save me from Janja and his clan."

Danielle said, "Wow...Cool!"

Tifu said, "Daniele, I want you to do something for me. Can you help clean up the gorge? It dusty and I don't want Zuri whiny all the time."

Danielle said, "Clean up the gorge? Hmm, sure."

Tifu said, "Thanks."

So Tifu left. She went to the top of the gorge and smiled evilly. She said, "Excellent."

Tifu went to find the elands and it looked like they're relaxing. Tifu quickly did a loud echo roar to scared the elands and cause them to get a stampede toward the gorge. Tifu smiled evilly. Meanwhile, Danielle was cleaning up the gorge. Soon, she heard rumbling. She turned around and saw a bunch of elands running toward her. She gasped and started to run. The elands were catching up to her. She cries for help, but no one was there to help her. Then the elands automatically trampled over her. At the end of the stampede, Tifu went back down and check up on Danielle. Tifu listen to her heart and notice it wasn't breathing. She smiled evilly and use her claw to scratch her whole body for blood to come out. She was now dead. Tifu turned around to make sure no one saw it and she went back to the Prideland. Meanwhile, Scamp and Kiara are heading back to Pride Rock.

Kiara said, "Wow, what a day we've had!"

Scamp said, "Yeah. It too bad I couldn't learn to hunt yet."

Kiara said, "Don't worry. Basically dogs chase cats which sound like chasing and hunting."

Scamp said, "Oh, cool!"

Soon, Kion came and said, "Hey sis, hi Scamp."

Kion said, "Hi!"

Scamp said, "Where Danielle? I thought she was with you."

Kion said, "She was, but then Tifu came over and she went with her."

Kiara said, "Strange."

Kion said, "Huh? Why?"

Scamp said, "Well, Tifu got mad at Danielle and you for dating and she storms off."

Kion said, "Oh..."

Kiara said, "Something might've happened."

Kion said, "Yeah right, it not like Tifu is gonna take revenge and kill her."

Soon, Ono bump into Kion.

Kion said, "Ow. Ono, can you please come to me without crashing through my head?"

Ono said, "Sorry Kion, but you gotta hurry and get Simba and Tramp. Someone have been killed in the gorge."

Kion said, "Hevi Kabisa."

So Kion went to Simba.

Kion said, "Dad, Tramp, we got a problem."

Simba said, "What is it?"

Kion said, "Someone died in the gorge."

Tramp said, "Oh no."

Simba said, "Kion, lead the way."

So Kion, Simba, and Tramp went to see who died at the gorge. When they got there, they saw Danielle who was lying on the floor bleeding.

Kion said, "No, it can't be..."

Tramp said, "My daughter is dead."

Tramp shot down crying.

Simba said, "Who would do such a thing?"

Kion said, "I don't know, but we'll find out."

Tramp said, "Whoever did this will pay."

Simba said, "Don't worry Tramp, we'll find the murder. Right now, let take Danielle to Rafiki so he can do some research."

Tramp said, "Okay."

So the three took Danielle's body to Rafiki. Kion knocked on the door.

Rafiki said, "Ah hello my friends. What up?"

Simba said, "We need you to look at something."

Tramp said, "My daughter Danielle died and we need to know who did this."

Rafiki said, "Oh dear. Let me have a look."

So Rafiki took Danielle body and did some experiment on how she died. When he was done, he went to Simba, Kion, and Tramp and said, "Fellas, I'm afraid Danielle died of two thing. One is being trampled and two is the person who made the scratch and killed her."

Simba said, "Wait, how did Danielle get trampled? I didn't hear any stampede going on."

Rafiki said, ""I do not know."

Tramp said, "Well the person who scratch her must've caused it."

Simba said, "Hey Kion, was Danielle with you earlier?"

Kion said, "Yes, she was."

Simba said, "Did you see how she died?"

Kion said, "No, but Tifu wanted to talk to her and, wait. Oh no. Now I know what happened."

Simba said, "What?"

Kion said, "I gotta go."

So Kion went to find Tifu. Soon, he found her in the tall grass.

Kion said, "Hello Tifu. I wanna have a talk."

Tifu said, "Uh hey Kion. Um, what do you wanna talk about?"

Kion said, "Something important."

Tifu said, "Oh um I love to, but I promise Zuri that I help her with her nail polish."

Kion said, "Don't make excuses for yourself. I know you did something wrong. What happened when you and Danielle were walking?"

Tifu said, "We just talked."

Kion said, "Oh yeah. Well why are you hiding in the tall grass?"

Tifu said, "Oh nothing."

Kion said, "Show me your paws."

Tifu said, "Why?"

Kion said, "Because that tall grass you're standing had poison ivy."

Tifu said, "So. You can't make me."

Kion said, "Oh yeah."

Kion quickly pounce on Tifu and threw her out of the tall grass. Soon, Kion saw Tifu paws covered with blood.

Kion said, "I knew it!"

Tifu said, "Kion, I can explained."

Kion said, "I'm listening."

Tifu said, "Well, you made me mad when you dump me over her so I just had to kill her. I did the roar which cause the stampede and ask her to clean the gorge.

Kion said, "You...I can't believe this."

Tifu said, "That what you get for dumping."

Kion said, "I can understand Zuri doing this, but you. You are so dead. When I tell dad about this, he'll banish you like he did to Zuri."

Tifu said, "Oh no."

Soon, Simba and Tramp came.

Simba said, "Son, did you find the killer?"

Kion said, "Yes, it was Tifu."

Simba and Tramp gasped.

Tifu said, "Whoops."

Simba said, "Tifu, I can't believe you. We didn't invite my old friend just so you can kill someone."

Tifu said, "But Simba I..."

Simba said, "No but. You are hereby banished from the Prideland forever."

Tifu gasped and she ran away to the Outland.

Tramp said, "Simba, I think we should tell our wives what happened and give Danielle a funeral."

Simba said, "Okay."

So Simba, Kion, and Tramp went back to Pride Rock.

Tramp said, "Lady dear, we have bad new."

Lady said, "What?"

Tramp said, "Our daughter Danielle is dead."

Lady gasped and she cries.

Nala said, "Oh dear. Who did this?"

Simba said, "It was Tifu. I already banished her so right now we need to attend a funeral for her."

Nala said, "Right."

So they all got ready for the funeral of Danielle. Simba went in front and said, "We're here today to mourn to one of our brave spaniel pup Danielle. She was a great daughter of Lady and Tramp, a good sister to Scamp, Annette, and Collette, and a good friend to Angel and Kion."

Tramp said, "Thank you. Who would like to go next?"

Kion said, "I'll go."

Kion went to the front and said, "Me and Danielle didn't share many memories through the day, but she taught me about being a puppy as much as I taught her how to be a lion. I would've been her mate if she was still alive today."

Tramp said, "Thank you. Who next?"

Scamp said, "I'll go."

Scamp went to the front and said, "Danielle was one of my favorite sister. True we have our differences, but I would never give up on her."

Simba said, "Great job."

So everybody finished their mourning. After the funeral, Lady went up to Simba and said, "Simba, can I talk to you for a second?"

Simba said, "Sure."

Lady said, "Well, that Tifu did a very wrong thing. I can't believe she would do that. That's why I'm blaming you."

Simba said, "What? Why?"

Lady said, "Well you told Tramp that the Prideland is a safe place, but it doesn't looked that safe."

Simba said, "Of course it safe. Tifu is just well stressed out cause her mate is Kion and that's why this whole thing happened."

Lady said, "Well I'm gonna go to the Outland and have a talk with her."

Simba said, "Okay, but be careful. The Outland is really dangerous."

So Lady went to the Outland. Meanwhile, Tifu is still running around the Outland after her banishment. Soon, she accidently bump into Janja.

Janja said, "Hey!"

Tifu said, "Ah, oh it you Janja."

Janja said, "What are you doing here?"

Tifu said, "I got banished from the Prideland."

Janja said, "You did? How come?"

Tifu said, "For killing Danielle."

Janja said, "Hmm, that pup who was here earlier. Wow, you're one tough cookie."

Tifu said, "I am?"

Janja said, "Yeah. I mean, I had to watch Zuri kill Kiara, but you did this all by yourself. That was pretty impressive."

Tifu said, "Thanks."

Janja said, "I think I have an idea. Tonight you and I will take our revenge and kill a couple lion in the Prideland."

Tifu said, "What?"

Janja said, "Yep. Just the two of us. I don't want those two stooges distracting us and Mzingo is too much of a birdbrain to help."

Tifu said, "Hmm, I guess we could. I already learn how to be evil before."

Janja said, "Exactly."

Tifu said, "Great. We'll do it tonight."

Janja said, "Good, now get yourself ready while I go sharpen up my claws."

Tifu said, "Got it."

So Janja left. Soon, Lady came and saw Tifu.

Lady said, "Tifu, we need to have a talk."

Tifu said, "Ah Lady. Uh, what are you doing here?"

Lady said, "We need to talk about what you did to my daughter."

Tifu said, "Okay, so I kill her. She had Kion dumped me."

Lady said, "Well how would you feel like it if Danielle was your daughter."

Tifu said, "I would feel depressed, but I wouldn't kill my own daughter. Beside, I'm not Scar who killed his own brother Mufasa."

Lady said, "Well what you did was evil."

Tifu said, "Well maybe if you didn't give birth to such a clean freak, then none of this would've happened."

Lady said, "Don't insult her, please. I can't take it..."

Tifu said, "Oh yeah. Well it serve her right."

Lady said, "Alright, that it."

Lady threw a pile of dirt at Tifu and ran off.

Tifu said, "Grr...Well, I probably won't see her again."

So Tifu went back to Janja to get ready. At night, Janja and Tifu are just about ready to attack.

Tifu said, "All right. Ready?"

Janja said, "Great, now let quietly get to Pride Rock."

So Janja and Tifu tip toe their way to Pride Rock. As they got there, they saw Simba and the others sleeping.

Janja said, All right, here we go."

Before they can strike, a twig snaps, and the would-be victims wake up.

Janja said, "Tifu, watch where you're stepping."

Soon, Tifu and Janja saw Bunga getting up, but he wasn't opening his eyes. He was walking with his eyes close.

Tifu said, "Wow, Bunga is sleepwalking."

Janja said, "Yeah, whatever.

Soon, Bunga hit his head and woke up. He saw Tifu and Janja.

Bunga said, "Tifu, is that you?"

Tifu said, "Oh dear."

Janja said, "Don't worry, I'll handle it."

Janja quickly pounce on Bunga and started attacking him.

Bunga said, "Aah! Hey, you can't do that to me!"

Bunga fights back, scratching him and she recoils.

Tifu said, "Oh no. I'll help you Janja."

Tifu tackle Bunga and threw him against the rock.

Bunga said, "Aaah! Now you're just making' me mad!"

Tifu said, "Ha. Try and stop me."

Bunga said, "Hmm, there is one thing I haven't try yet."

Bunga went toward Tifu and kiss her on the lip.

Tifu said, "Mmm-mm-mm!"

Janja said, "Okay, that is creepy."

Bunga said, "What the matter Janja. Too old to kiss."

Janja said, "Grr, I'll show you who too old."

Janja pounce on Bunga and scratch him through the heart and killing him. Soon, Bunga body stood still and couldn't breathe.

Tifu said, "Whoa, he's dead."

Janja said, "Great, now no more kissing."

Tifu said, "Fine, so who should we kill next."

Janja said, "Hmm, oh I know. Try killing Kion."

Tifu said, "What? I know Kion dump me, but do I have to kill him?"

Janja said, "Yes, that the whole point."

Tifu said, "Okay."

Before Tifu reach to Kion, Kion woke up and said, "Hey, what are you two doing here?"

Tifu said, "Uh oh."

Janja said, "Busted."

Kion said, "Okay, you two. Back to where you came from!"

He uses the Roar on them, sending them miles away, and went toward Bunga.

Simba woke up and said, "Kion, what's going on?"

Kion said, "Janja and Tifu hurt Bunga really badly."

Simba said, "Oh no, I think he had a coma."

Kion said, "Oh great, now I gotta take him to Rafiki."

So Kion grabbed Bunga and took him to Rafiki.

Kion said, "Rafiki, Bunga is hurt and he had a coma."

Rafiki said, "Oh dear, what happened to him?"

Kion said, "He got attacked. Keep him safe for a while."

Rafiki said, "Okay, but he won't be ready for like a month. Until then, you'll have to find a replacement."

Kion said, "Okay."

So Kion went back to Pride Rock and slept. The next morning, Kion is at the top of Pride Rock feeling sad about Bunga who had the coma.

Kion sighed and said, "I can't believe he won't be ready for a month..."

Soon, Scamp came and said, "Hey Kion, you okay."

Kion said, "Yeah...I guess..."

Scamp said, "I heard what happened to Bunga and I wanna be his replacement."

Kion said, "You do. Are you one of the bravest one?"

Scamp said, "Of course. I'm the bravest dog ever."

Kion said, "You sure are!"

Scamp said, "So can I join?"

Kion said, "Well okay, but just until Bunga gets better."

Scamp said, "All right!"

So Kion took Scamp to the lair. Meanwhile back at the Outland, Tifu and Janja need to think of another way to defeat Kion.

Janja said, "Well, now what? Our best plan went up in smoke!"

Tifu said, "Hmm, maybe only battling use the two of us against the whole pride is hard."

Janja said, "Ya think?"

Tifu said, "Yeah and I think I have an idea."

Janja said, "You do?"

Tifu said, "Oh yes, I was saving this when I wanted Kion to let Kiara shave him. What we could do is turn them evil with my very own mind control device."

Janja said, "Ah, excellent."

Tifu said, "But first we need a target."

Janja said, "Well, let control two of those other pups."

Tifu said, "Annette and Collette."

Janja said, "Yes and also Kion."

Tifu said, "Great idea. Also one problem, I left my mind control device back at the Prideland."

Janja said, "Oh don't worry, I got a spare one we can use."

Tifu said, "You do?"

Janja said, "Yep. As an evildoer I keep many weapon in the Outland."

Tifu said, "Cool!"

So Janja took Tifu to get that mind control device.

Janja said, "Alright Tifu, here it is."

Tifu said, "Wow..."

Janja said, "Now, let go control some pest."

Tifu said, "Perfect!"

So Tifu and Janja went to the Prideland to find Collette, Annette, and Kion. Meanwhile, Kion took Scamp to his first Lion Guard patrolling.

Kion said, "Time to begin. You ready?"

Scamp said, "Right, so all I have to do is make sure dangers doesn't happened."

Kion said, "Well, we handle them when they do."

Scamp said, "Cool."

As Kion and Scamp began to patrol, Tifu and Janja are hiding behind the bushes.

Janja said, "Okay Tifu, now aim the device at Kion."

Tifu said, "Got it."

Tifu aimed at Kion and shoot, but the device accidently hit Scamp instead. Soon, Scamp mind started turning evil. He smiled evilly and said, "Oh Kion."

Kion said, "Oh, great."

Scamp quickly claw Kion eyes out and laughed evilly.

Kion said, "Ahhh, Scamp what was that for?"

Scamp said, "Ha, you can't stop me furless freak. Soon, I'll rule the world. Muhahahahahahahahaa!"

Back at the bushes, Janja said, "Tifu, you were suppose to be hitting Kion not Scamp."

Tifu said, "Well excuse me, I'm not a perfect aimer, but we do have one animal evil."

Janja said, "True, true."

Back at Kion and Scamp.

Kion said, "Scamp, think about what's you're doing."

Scamp said, "SILENCE! I will now use the roar on you."

Scamp step back and use the roar at Kion and send him away.

Tifu said, "Wow."

Janja said, "Impressive. Come on, let go congratulate him."

They both went to Scamp.

Tifu said, "Good job Scamp."

Scamp said, "Huh? Thanks."

Janja said, "Welcome to the dark side."

Scamp said, "Wow, but do we really have to have a girl here?"

Tifu said, "Excuse me?"

Janja said, "Well of course we need her. Why can't we?"

Scamp said, "She might be in the way."

Tifu said, "I would not."

Janja said, "Alright, can it you two. Now, let go control out next animal."

Tifu said, "Who?"

Janja said, "Let try one of your sister Scamp. Annette."

Scamp said, "Okay."

So the three went to find Annette. Meanwhile, Kiara is taking Annette and Collette to teach them how to hunt.

Kiara said, "Okay, girls. Ready?"

Annette sighed and said, "I can't believe we're practicing this stupid hunting game."

Kiara said, "Oh come on Annette. You're acting like Zuri."

Collette said, "And beside, hunting can be a lot of fun."

Annette said, "Yeah, but it not as fun."

Kiara said, "Not as fun as what?"

Annette said, "Well, hunting contain being dirty. I like to relax on my nice and soft cozy bed."

Kiara said, "Oh, sure..."

As they started to hunting, Janja, Scamp, and Tifu are again hiding in the bushes.

Tifu said, "What do we do?"

Janja said, "Alright Scamp, this time I want you to shoot Annette."

Scamp said, "Got it."

So Scamp aim at Annette. Right before he fire, he accidently sneezed and shoot without looking. Soon, it hit Collette. Collette mind starting changing and she smiled evilly. She said, "Hehehehehehehehehee!"

Kiara said, "Collette, are you okay?"

Collette said, "Oh I'm okay alright. Soon, I'm gonna take over the Prideland and keep it all to myself."

Kiara said, "No, you won't."

Collette said, "Silence princess."

Annette said, "Sis, calm down. Think about what you're doing."

Collette tackle Annette and Kiara and then ran off. Back at the bushes, Janja said, "Scamp you looney tenderfoot you missed."

Scamp said, "Well, I got one of them..."

Janja sighed and said, "Let just go to Collette."

So the three went to see Collette.

Janja said, "Hey, there."

Collette said, "Hello Janja. Now that I'm evil we cannot be stopped."

Janja said, "Good, now let get back into the Outland and get ready for tonight."

Tifu said, "Awesome!"

So the four went back to the Outland. Meanwhile, Tramp is still depressed about losing his daughter.

Tramp sighed and said, "I miss her so much..."

Soon, Nala came and said, "Tramp, you feeling okay."

Tramp sighed and said, "Not really. My Danielle is dead and now I don't know what to do."

Nala said, "Don't worry Tramp. I remember when Kiara died, but then Tifu and Kion helped bring her back to life with the others."

Tramp said, "Really? How?"

Nala said, "Well, Kion told me that they use a Pokemon and thundershock them alive."

Tramp said, "Really?"

Nala said, "Yep."

Tramp said, "Wow."

Soon, Kion came and said, "Hi Tramp, hey mom."

Nala said, "Hi Kion. Oh my goodness, what happened to your face?"

Kion said, "Scamp clawed at me. I'm okay, though."

Tramp gasped and said, "My son did this to you. Where is he?"

Kion said, "I don't know."

Tramp said, "Well I'm gonna go find my son and punish him."

So Tramp went to find Scamp. Meanwhile, back at the Outland, Janja and the others are thinking of a new plan to beat Simba.

Janja said, "Well, any ideas?"

Aug 19Tifu said, "Well, I think that now that we have two more helps, we can destroy the whole pride and take over the Prideland."

Scamp said, "Actually, I was thinking of destroying Tramp first."

Tifu said, "Wait, Simba should be destroy first, since that our target."

Collette said, "Oh we know that, but we know one bad guy who hate Tramp more than ever."

Tifu said, "Who?"

Collette said, "Buster."

Janja said, "Who Buster?"

Scamp said, "He we one of the junkyard dog who hate Tramp, but now we can use him to destroy Tramp forever."

Janja sighed and said, "Fine, but we also have to focus on Simba and Kion."

Collette said, "If you say so. But can we get him?"

Janja said, "Lead the way."

So Scamp took Collette, Janja, and Tifu to the junkyard to find Buster. Soon, they found him.

Buster said, "Hey, what's up?"

Scamp said, "Hey Buster, remember me."

Buster said, "Oh yes I remember you. Right before you betray me and went back to that father Tramp of yours. So what are you doing here anyway?"

Scamp said, "Well, for once, we're on the same side."

Buster said, "What you mean? You can't be a junkyard dog if you're still a house pet?"

Scamp said, "I meant that now that I turn evil, I need your help to destroy Tramp once and for all."

Buster said, "Oh, I like this..."

Janja said, "And we also need you to destroy Simba and Kion."

Buster said, "Okay and um who are you?"

Janja said, "I'm Janja the evildoer of the Hynea and I turned Scamp, Tifu, and Collette evil."

Buster said, "You know...You kind of remind me of...me."

Janja said, "Are you just saying that cause we're black?"

Buster said, "Well beside that, we both love taking down someone we hate and we are both cruel as well."

Janja said, "Well I don't see the logic in that."

Tifu said, "Okay, can we compare and contrast later and start destroying Simba and Tramp?"

Buster said, "All right, miss."

So they all went back to the Outland to start their mission for tonight. Meanwhile, Tramp is at the Outland looking for Scamp, but he couldn't find him anywhere."

Tramp said, "Where is he?"

He been searching for hour, but couldn't find him. He was starting to give up. Soon, he saw Scamp, Collette, Buster and Tifu with a Hynea."

Tramp said, "Oh, no..."

Tramp went to talk with Scamp, Collette, and Buster.

Tramp said, "Hello, guys."

Janja gasped and said, "Intruder."

Buster said, "Ah Tramp, so we meet again."

Tramp said, "Buster..."

Buster said, "Yes, so what are you doing here traitor?"

Tramp said, "I'm here to pick up my son and daughter if you don't mind."

Janja said, "Ha you're too lat p, your children have joined me now."

Tramp said, "Oh, they have, have they?"

Janja said, "Scamp, Collette, why don't you show your father the exit."

Tramp said, "What?"

Scamp and Collette smiled evilly and tackle their father.

Tramp said, "Aah! Get off!"

Scamp growl at him and Collette claw Tramp eyes out.

Tramp said, "Grr..."

Buster said, "Well Tramp, it looked like you have lost your only son and your daughter."

Tramp said, "I'm not giving up."

Janja said, "Ha, you can't do anything. Scamp, use the roar on Tramp."

Scamp smiled evilly and use the roar on Tramp and send him back to the Prideland.

Scamp said, "Ha ha!"

Janja said, "Wow, good job Scamp."

Scamp said, "Thanks."

Tifu said, "Come on, let go get ready for tonight."

So they all went to the lair to get ready for tonight. Meanwhile, Tramp landed in the Prideland and was mad about what just happened back there.

Tramp said, "I can't believe this...We have to do something..."

Soon, Simba came and said, "Hey Tramp, who are you talking to?"

Tramp said, "No one. You now, I guess."

Simba said, "So what happened?"

Tramp said, "I got sent away."

Simba said, "By who?"

Tramp said, "My own kids."

Simba gasped and said, "Why?"

Tramp said, "They've been turned against me."

Simba said, "Oh no."

Tramp said, "And it looked like they wanna take over the Prideland as well."

Simba said, "Oh dear, well we're gonna have to be careful. I'll ask the Lion Guard to have a stakeout at night."

Tramp said, "How so?"

Simba said, "To keep them from hurting us."

Tramp said, "Oh, right."

Later that night, Janja, Tifu, Scamp, Collette, and Buster are just about to attack Pride Rock.

Janja said, "All right, guys. It's time!"

Tifu said, "Yes and this time, let just attack and not decide who to go first."

Janja said, "Great idea."

Soon, Mzingo came and said, "Janja, I got bad new."

Janja said, "What?"

Mzingo said, "The Lion Guard are patrolling at night, so it'll be hard to strike."

Tifu said, "Hmm, I got it. Maybe if I disguise myself as Kiara, they won't know it me."

Janja said, "Oh, they'll know."

Tifu said, "They won't, cause I do a best impression of Kiara."

Janja said, "You do?"

Tifu said, "Yes."

Scamp said, "If you ask me it her weight that need impression."

Tifu said, "Excuse me."

Buster said, "Alright, that enough you two. Okay Tifu, first you try to take Kion away from the Prideland and we'll take it from here."

Tifu said, "Got it."

So Tifu went to a disguise as Kiara and left.

Janja said, "Alright fellas, let go."

So the rest of them went to Pride Rock. Meanwhile, Tifu went to find Kion, soon, she found him. She cough herself to make her voice sound like Kiara.

Tifu said, "Hello Kion."

Kion said, "Is that you, sis?"

Tifu said, "Yeah. Dad ask me to tell you to patrol in the jungle."

Kion said, "Really?"

Tifu said, "Yeah, because he spotted some Hyneas who were chasing Timon and Pumbaa and they were heading toward the jungle."

Beshte said, "Oh no."

Kion said, "We'd better check it out."

So the Lion Guard went to find Timon and Pumbaa at the jungle. As they left, Tifu smiled evilly and went back to Janja and meet them at Pride Rock. As they got there, Buster said, "Okay guys, you ready."

They all nodded. So they first start with Simba. Scamp and Collette went straight to him and use their claw to swipe him and cause him to bleed. Then Tifu claw through his heart and took it out and Janja ate it.

Janja said, "We did it. Simba is dead."

Buster said, "Okay, but now we gotta try and kill Tramp."

Collette said, "And how do we do that?"

Buster said, "Like we just did to Simba of course."

Collette said, "Oh, got it."

Before they could get to Tramp, Lady woke up and saw Janja and the others. She screamed which cause the others to wake up as well.

Tramp said, "What is it, honey?"

Lady said, "It them."

Tramp gasped and kick Nala to wake up.

Nala said, "Ow, a simple call would be better."

Tramp said, "Nala, it Janja."

Nala said, "Oh no, where's Kion?"

Tifu said, "We send him away."

Nala gasped and said, "Simba, wake up."

Tifu said, "Ha, you're too late. Your husband Simba is dead."

Nala said, "W-what?"

Nala looked at Simba and gasped. He was bleeding and he wasn't breathing. She shot down and sob.

Scamp said, "Aw boo hoo, get use to it."

Nala said, "Grr...How could you say that?"

Collette said, "Because we're evil and that's our job."

Soon, Kion came and said, "Kiara, I can't find the Hyneas or Timon and Pumbaa. Are you sure... Wait, what's going on?"

Nala said, "We've got big trouble, that's what's going on!"

Kion said, "Grr, Janja so you're here again."

Janja said, "Yeah and you're too late. Your father is dead."

Kion said, "What?"

Buster said, "Yep."

Kion said, "No."

Kion started to cry, but then his anger started coming and he uses the roar on Scamp, Janja, Tifu, Collette, and Buster and send them far away.

Kion said, "There. That should take care of those jerks."

Annette said, "Kion, calm down."

Kion said, "Calm down, you calm down. Dad is dead and we have no one to take care of the Prideland."

Annette said, "Kion, I know you're upset, but yelling isn't gonna bring him back."

Kion said, "That's what you think. I am gonna avenge my father death."

Annette said, "You are? How?"

Kion said, "By killing Janja, Buster, Tifu, Collette, and Scamp."

Annette said, "Now hold on, I'm not letting you kill my brother and sister. Even if they did kill Simba."

Kion said, "Why not?"

Annette said, "Because killing someone just cause someone killed someone you love, won't work. I say that instead of killing them, you can imprison them."

Kion said, "How?"

Annette said, "Arrest them and place them in the dungeon."

Kion said, "We don't have a dungeon."

Nala said, "No, but I know someone who does."

Kiara said, "Who?"

Nala said, "Hitler. I'll ask him to place these animals to jail."

So Nala went to Hitler.

Hitler said, "Hey Nala, what up?"

Nala said, "We need you to do something."

Hitler said, "Sure, what do you want?"

Nala said, "We need you to imprison some animals."

Hitler said, "Imprison. Well, animals don't go to jail. They either go to the pound or the zoo."

Nala said, "Oh, right."

Hitler said, "Don't worry, I'll call the animals patrol. Name the animals you want me to imprison."

Nala said, "Let see, we got Janja, Scamp, Collette, Buster, and Tifu."

Hitler said, "Okay, then."

So Hitler called the animals patrol to capture the animals. Meanwhile, the rest of the Pridelanders are getting ready to give Simba a funeral.

Kion said, "This is a grim moment..."

Kiara said, "Mind if I say something."

Nala said, "Sure honey."

Kiara went to the front and said, "Dad, I know you're not with us, but I missed you. Thanks for taking care of me, Kion, mom and the rest of the Prideland. I'll miss you."

Nala said, "That was very nice, sweetie."

Tramp said, "And I think I have something to say too."

Tramp went to the front and said, "Simba was one of my closest friend when I was just a pup. I met him one day at the jungle and taught him all about life in the city as he taught me life in the Prideland and the jungle. I only wish me and Simba could've spend more time today as we did as youngster."

Nala said, "Thank you."

Kion said, "Mom, who's gonna protect the Prideland?"

Nala said, "I don't know. Kiara is too young and you're only the Lion Guard."

Tramp said, "Actually, I think I can protect the Prideland."

Nala said, "You do?"

Tramp said, "Of course. If I can protect my family and the house, I can protect this."

Nala said, "Maybe..."

Tramp said, "You don't think I can do it."

Nala said, "Well I never heard of a dog controlling the Prideland."

Tramp said, "Let make that a bet. If I can control the Prideland until Simba or Danielle comes back, you have to make yourself dirty by walking through a pile of manure."

Nala said, "What? That's gross."

Tramp said, "You're not a clean freak are you."

Nala sighed and said, "No. Okay, deal."

Tramp said, "Thanks."

Soon, Hitler came and said, "Nala, the animals control grabbed them and took them all to the pound."

Nala said, "They did?"

Hitler said, "Yep. So, now, wait where's Simba?"

Nala said, "Um."

Lady said, "He's dead Hitler."

Hitler gasped.

Nala said, "Lady, you didn't have to tell him."

Hitler said, "It okay Nala, I can take it."

Nala said, "You sure?"

Hitler said, "Yes, it just that you and Simba were the only ones who reformed me from going crazy."

Nala said, "I know."

Lady said, "If only there were some ways to fix this."

Kion said, "Actually, I think I do."

Annette said, "What?"

Kion said, "Me and Tifu brought back Kiara and the others back to life, maybe I can do it again."

Tramp said, "How did you do it?"

Kion said, "With a Pokemon."

Annette said, "Cool."

Hitler said, "Great, then let bring Simba back."

Tramp said, "And Danielle."

Angel said, "But first let start with Simba."

Kion said, "Right, Pikachu I choose you."

Pikachu came out of the Pokeball.

Annette said, "Aw, it looked cute."

Kion said, "You think so?"

Annette said, "Yes, even cuter than Kiara."

Kiara said, "Oh, so you're calling me ugly."

Annette said, "And you got a problem with that."

Kion said, "Ladies, can we just focus on bringing dad and Danielle back first?"

Kiara said, "Okay, okay."

Kion said, "Alright Pikachu, use thunderbolt on Simba to bring him back."

Pikachu quickly use thunderbolt on Simba. Soon, he started waking up.

Simba said, "I-I-I'm back..."

Kion said, "Dad."

Kiara said, "You're alive."

Simba said, "Kids!"

Kion said, "Are you okay?"

Simba said, "Yeah. Man I still can't believe I was killed. Well, unleast I spend some time with my dad for a while."

Nala said, "How is he?"

Simba said, "He's great. He also told me that Kion was doing some experiment on Kiara."

Kion said, "Hey, I didn't ask him to be a snitch."

Lady said, "Alright, let do that later. Right now, we should bring Danielle back to life."

Kion said, "Okay Pikachu, use thunderbolt on Danielle."

Pikachu use thunderbolt on Danielle. Soon, she started waking up.

Danielle said, "I...I..."

Kion said, "Danielle, you're back."

Danielle said, "I...I guess I am..."

Lady said, "Oh Danielle."

Tramp said, "I'm glad you're alive again."

Danielle said, "Thanks."

Simba said, "Okay, now we still have to rescue Janja and the other from the pound."

Kion said, "What? Do we have to dad?"

Simba said, "Yes, I know they're evil, but we can't just leave them in the pound forever. Plus, dad told me that Scamp and Collette were mind controlled by Janja and Tifu, so that's why they betray us."

Tramp said, "Mind controlled. Oh dear."

Hitler said, "And here's the picture of the location of where the pound is."

Simba said, "Thanks!"

So Simba, Nala, Lady, Tramp, Kion, Annette, Danielle, Kiara, Angel, and Zuri went to the pound to find Janja and the others. Soon, they found them.

Simba said, "Here we are."

Janja said, "Well, well, well, look who comes to save us."

Kion said, "Yep. It's us."

Simba said, "And we're going to save you, on one condition."

Buster said, "What?"

Tramp said, "One, Buster have to be reformed."

Kion said, "Two, Tifu need to apologize to Danielle for killing her."

Lady said, "Three, break the mind control device to set Scamp and Collette free."

Simba aid, "And four, Janja have to stay in the Outland for like a month."

Janja said, "What kind of a dumb deal is that?"

Zuri said, "Look do you want to be free or not?"

Tifu sighed and said, "Fine."

So Kiara released the cage for them to come out.

Kion said, "Okay Tifu, do you have anything to say to Danielle?"

Tifu said, "I...I apologize."

Danielle said, "That okay Tifu and I shouldn't have try to steal Kion."

Tifu said, "Thanks for understanding."

Kiara said, "Alright, now for Janja. Destroy the mind control device at once."

Janja said, "Fine."

So Janja destroyed the mind control device and Scamp and Collette turned back to normal.

Scamp said, "Man, my head hurt."

Collette said, "What happened?"

Tramp said, "Kids, I'm so glad you're back."

Scamp said, "We're glad too."

Angel said, "Tenderfoot."

Scamp said, "Oh, hi Angel."

Angel gave Scamp a kiss. Scamp did the same.

Spaniel pups said, "Aw..."

Tramp said, "Now for Buster. I know we had our differences in the past and I know that house pet can be a little weak, but you can't keep putting your anger on all of us. So how about if we call it a truce?"

Lady said, "And we can even let you stay in our home."

Buster said, "You will?"

Lady said, "Yep."

Tramp said, "And you can keep Scamp out of trouble every once and a while."

Buster said, "Deal."

Tramp said, "Glad to hear it."

Simba said, "Well then, I guess it safe for us to head home and Tifu, welcome back to the Prideland."

Tifu said, "Thanks Simba."

Tramp said, "We should be heading home too."

Lady said, "Yep, it was nice meeting you."

Simba said, "Oh okay. Well, thank for visiting us anyway. It was great meeting your family."

Tramp said, "And it was great meeting yours. Including your son Kion."

Kion said, "Thanks."

So they all left the pound and went home.

The End.


End file.
